


The Promise

by Falka_tyan



Series: Archaic Things [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage and Discipline, Boys in Skirts, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dreams and Nightmares, Figging, M/M, New Year's Eve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, asshole slapping, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Keith and Shiro decide to decorate their house for the New year.Of course, Shiro has an idea how to spice things up and make it more entertaining for Keith.It all goes as planned and yet, Keith gets a little caught up in his head while Shiro has his wicked way with him afterwards and breaks one of the rules.Punishment is in order...





	1. The Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> I wanted to make a New Year related work since forever. Of course, it's smut!  
> Enjoy my little gift)
> 
> I wish you all the best and have fun reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro make the New Year's decorations for their house.  
> Or, more like, Keith is doing the job while Shiro has all the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> The fun gets started!
> 
> The picture Shiro has found:  
> [Girl with Peaches](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girl_with_Peaches)  
> I got that idea doing exactly that - cutting out paper snowflakes. Sorry, Keith!  
> The skirt is not seen in the picture (Shiro makes it up) - but I imagine it to be like that:  
> [The skirt](https://i.ibb.co/TRn87Jf/navy-pleated-BCBG-skirt.jpg/)  
> [The right colour](https://i.ibb.co/BtKP93M/m-5598a1217c531a6b2f00ba94.jpg/)  
> 

“How do you like your clothes today, baby?” – asks Shiro in a feigned innocent voice from where he is draped over the sofa.

Keith shrugs and goes on with cutting out patterns on the tenth (or twentieth?) paper snowflake of the day, ignoring the way Shiro’s eyes rake over his figure, perched precariously on a chair at the table.

“I don’t hate it,” – answers Keith in a tone suggesting that it’s the highest praise his costume is ever going to get from him.

Shiro bursts out laughing. But of course, he does. He’s not the one made to wear female clothes from the beginning of 20th century. Alright, Keith doesn’t really know the epoch. Or the country, for that matter. Nor does Keith really care. All that he needs to know is that Shiro has found a painting somewhere on the Internet and was dying to dress Keith similarly. In Keith’s eyes, Shiro has succeeded.

Keith sighs. He has no reason to complain. It is really one of the less crazy outfits. The peach-blossom coloured blouse with a sailor collar and a big black-and-rose bow on the chest looks good. It has a nice, flowy texture which feels good on Keith's skin, at that. The skirt is OK, too.

Keith is used to wearing skirts at home quite often (thanks to Shiro and his fetishes). Skirts are better than dresses, in Keith's opinion. Keith couldn’t explain why, but he doesn’t like dresses. Everything about dresses feels wrong. Even the belts, if the dress’ design requires one. Usually, they are thin, useless things, sometimes hugging Keith body under his armpits or at the level of his hips instead of where a belt belongs – at the waist. And Shiro would always find quality leather items for Keith, so that he could use those narrow belts for other purposes, too. They sting like a bitch!...

Keith’s musings are interrupted by Shiro’s gentle: “Baby, put the scissors down, please.”

Keith hurries to comply, and as soon as the metal of the scissors clinks on the polished wood of the table, the vibrator inside his ass whirrs to life. It’s a long, slim thing, perfect for teasing Keith for hours at a time. After less than half an hour of being on and off on low settings, it’s made Keith squirm and want to beg already. For what, he can’t even articulate: for more or less, for stopping the vibrations altogether, for getting _fucked_ instead. It never feels good with this mean instrument – and it’s extremely complicated to ignore the sensation. Shiro lets it work for a longer period than before – and soon, Keith’s breathing gets ragged and his fists are clenched on the table. At first, Keith tries to endure it stoically. His determination doesn’t last long; Shiro ups the vibrations a notch and Keith almost slumps over the table, riding the waves of almost-but-not-quite pleasure. By the time when Shiro turns the damned toy off, Keith is ready to start begging for real.

Through all this, Keith’s cock valiantly tries to get hard in its metal cage. Keith mourns its efforts (and the pretty rose-coloured panties Shiro has chosen for today, too – the stains won’t be easy to clean off).

Keith doesn’t really notice the ache in his balls since it’s a constant in his life by now until he shifts and puts a little more pressure on them. He almost groans aloud; the teasing is affecting him more than usual this time.

Shiro mercifully lets him take a breath and then starts prodding.

“How are the snowflakes doing, Keith? Are you getting close to fifty?”

Keith wants to say that he’s getting close to losing his shit because of the endless taunting but he reigns himself in. He’ll earn a punishment anyway - it’s one of those days when he just knows it, – no need to make it worse on himself.

“I’m halfway done, Shiro,” – he mumbles instead.

Keith lifts his butt a little to straighten out his pleated skirt. It’s navy-blue, its hem covers his ankles in a coquettish wave, and Keith may like it. Just a little bit. Of course, the god-forsaken vibrator in his ass jostles from the movement, and Keith hisses through his teeth. His prostate is very sensitive already, while the heap of snowflakes is still too small to think that he’s close to the finish.

“Come on, dear. You’ll be so proud of yourself when I decorate the house with your handiwork. I’ll hang all your pretty snowflakes myself so that you can enjoy watching me sweat for a change,”

Oh yeah, thinks Keith. We both know that by the time I’m done with the snowflakes I’ll be only able to lie here and follow the movements of your ass with my gaze lovingly. He doesn’t voice his thoughts. Doesn’t need to, actually.

Shiro’s answering smile is so deceptively sweet (and so beautiful) that Keith can’t help but fall for him all over again. Why does his Shiro have to be so handsome all the time?

Another ten snowflake patterns are done, and Keith is made to put his scissors down again. This time he _is_ broken down enough to beg. Begging gets him nowhere, of course, but, at least, Shiro is having a time of his life watching Keith whimper and uselessly wriggle his hips in place, unable to stop the unconscious search for friction.

Keith doesn’t care for saving his image by that point. Gosh, does he want to come. He knows, logically, that Shiro won’t let him. Not right now; most probably, not today either. But all his nether regions ache so much; his dick is straining against the metal bars, his ass channel is so fed up with those vibrations, his balls feel incessantly full. Keith can tell that half of the sensations exist in his imagination only, yet, it doesn’t change anything. Keith is afraid he might start crying from overstimulation soon.

Keith doesn’t know how he manages to carve out all the decoration pieces and withstand two more rounds of torment in between. But he does, and now it’s time to get rid of the horrible toy in his ass and be done and taken care of. If Shiro feels generous, Keith will get some pleasurable stimulation before he is sent to rest.

Upon Shiro’s sign, Keith gets up on wobbly legs and bends over the table. He pushes his ass up high and waits in position for Shiro to come and play with him. He doesn’t have to wait long. Big, warm hands settle on his thighs, grounding him. His dark-blue skirt is lifted up and tucked under his blouse, out of the way; Shiro starts tracing patterns on the bare skin of his thighs and ass. Keith stays put, like a good boy. He’s been patient, he bore his ordeal stoically. He wants Shiro to reward him, just… something small would do. Anything. He itches for Shiro’s more intimate touch.

Finally, Shiro tugs his tiny panties down, helping Keith to lift his legs one after another to take them off completely. He takes his time massaging Keith’s butt cheeks firmly, making Keith sigh in pleasure. With the amount of punishment he gets on a weekly basis, his butt has always been a little tender, a little swollen, and his daily evening spankings have only added to that. But Shiro knows how to touch just right and make Keith melt. Then, slowly, with utmost care, the offending toy is taken out of his channel. Keith feels like putty in Shiro’s hands. It’s all he ever wants and more. He’s being good, Shiro is so nice to him, what else could he wish for?

Luckily for Keith, Shiro knows the answer to this question. When Shiro’s finger slides inside Keith’s hole and starts moving, slowly, Keith utters a loud moan and doesn’t stop making sounds from then on. It’s been so long since Shiro has fingered him and even a longer time since he’s fucked him. Always not enough time lately, always something in the way.

Keith dares to hope that today he’ll get a pounding he deserves. For now, he’ll just concentrate on the sensations and will lie here for Shiro, moaning prettily; maybe, Shiro will even fuck him more than once, use his mouth…

All semi-coherent thoughts leave Keith when Shiro adds another finger.

Just a little later, with almost no preamble, already three fingers breach Keith, making him wail.

It feels so good that Keith can’t stop wiggling his hips and produce all sort of whiny sounds. Shiro’s fingers are magical; not to mention that after so long in the cage any stimulation in his ass feels ten times better.

Keith whimpers and writhes. He can feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and spilling slowly.

Soon, he begs Shiro to stop because he can’t, he can’t anymore, he’ll come.

“With your little cage on? You won’t like it, baby boy,” – retorts Shiro. He sounds infuriatingly composed.

Of course, he won’t. He wants to come properly. It’s been what, two months since the last time he’s been allowed a pleasurable orgasm? His body has limits, no matter how well-trained a slave he is and how often Shiro milks him.

Keith begs more urgently, more desperately, pleads Shiro to have mercy with him.

“No, boy, stop this; you will endure, for as long as I want you to,” – says Shiro darkly.

Keith starts sobbing. It’s too much, too good, too overwhelming. His head feels foggy.

He honestly can’t hold on for much longer. Shiro knows him so well, he has to realize this!

And then it clicks. Shiro wants him to come. In his cage, without permission, while being brought to the precipice and tortured on the edge, beyond his limits. Shiro wants to punish Keith for a thing Keith couldn’t control.

Keith thinks that Shiro’s gotten meaner over the years. Definitely. He’s always been strict, always liked teasing, but not like that.

But Keith is a good boy and he puts his master's wishes above all else. If his master wants to discipline him for an infraction, he will let him have it.

So Keith stops fighting his impending release and lets it go.

Shiro was totally right. It isn’t even remotely as good as a normal orgasm.

Shiro surely can feel the clenching of Keith’s muscles, gripping his fingers tight. His hand in Keith’s ass stills. Keith, despite feeling slightly delirious from having his pleasure ruined by the cage, feels the tension in the air thicken. Maybe, he’s interpreted his master’s signals wrongly. Whoops.

“Oh, Keith. I won’t punish you for that. Today, that is. I will leave it, for now. You’ll even get the orgasm I’ve promised you for the oncoming New Year. And then, after you’ve forgotten your smart move of today entirely, I’ll make you regret not doing as you’re told.”

Keith shudders. He doesn’t want to know what Shiro has in store for him (he can’t wait).

Keith swears to himself not to forget about Shiro’s threat.

 

He does, right after that evening’s spanking. After all the playing with his ass, a simple spanking is much less bearable, and any thoughts Keith might’ve had left, disappear without a trace. Keith writhes in Shiro’s hold and cries fat tears. Thankfully, after Keith’s latest training in obedience was over (which resulted in Shiro including the evening spankings into their daily routine), Shiro started going to bed at the same time as Keith. That’s why, as soon as hot slaps to Keith’s rear stop and Shiro applies the soothing lotion, he tugs Keith’s pyjama bottoms back up and lies down with Keith under the covers, shushing him tenderly.

“That’s my pretty boy,” – murmurs Shiro, - “You’ve taken so much today, haven’t you, baby? It’s alright to cry, Keith, you’re so good to me, I love you so much...”

Keith just wails in Shiro’s chest until there are no tears left and he feels warm and cared for.

 

The next morning, Shiro wakes up to Shiro kissing his neck from behind. When Keith squints at him, half-asleep, Shiro gingerly turns him on his back and starts mouthing over Keith’s nipples through his pyjama top murmuring how perfect Keith has been yesterday and how much Shiro appreciates his willing sacrifices.

Between Shiro’s praise and caresses, Keith forgets Shiro’s promise of yesterday entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment! It'll be a good present for the New year!


	2. The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months go by, and Keith starts to wonder whether Shiro has forgotten about his promise. Turns out, Shiro just waited for the right time to remind Keith of his place...  
> or 
> 
> Keith's butt getting progressively redder and hot as hell by the end of the fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Inspiration is a tricky thing; I didn't feel like torturing Keith since I finished ["Numb"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063494?view_full_work=true/)  
> (go read it: it's horribly angsty and Keith's ass suffers, too!)  
> But two days ago, I finally did feel like being very, very mean to poor baby Keith. And this chapter happened! It's the usual: spanking, spanking, and more spanking. I will add Figging to the tags.
> 
> I expect that everyone forgot what this thing is even about - the first chapter is really short in comparison to the second one, so you could reread it) if you want)  
> OK, OK.  
> Previously in these series:  
> Keith overthinks Shiro's orders and tries to be the smartest ass out there, for which Shiro promises to bring misery on Keith's... ass.  
> (no, I'm not fixated on anything, no way)
> 
> Who cares that Shiro would wait until May to fulfil his New Year's promise? Right?
> 
> Now, please, go read and enjoy!

Keith can’t ever say that Shiro is untruthful with him. Oh no, Shiro is one of the sincerest people Keith has ever known. He’s the kind of person that is so in peace with himself and his morals that it’s hard to get a rise from him with any bullshit. Shiro is the one who taught Keith how to stay true to himself without blowing off into other people’s faces. Shiro is the one who taught Keith how to see the difference between being stubborn for the sake of it and fighting for the right cause.  
Shiro always stays true to his word.

Why did Keith think that Shiro won’t deliver on his New Year’s promise, then?

It’s May. It’s sunny and bright outside. Keith could have gone on a walk in a park after his lessons and enjoy the warmth, but he can’t - Shiro’s orders. He has to return home, have a snack and start writing an essay for the deadline next week. Keith doesn’t have it in him to feel annoyed about such things anymore.

Since February, Keith is being kept on a short leash. He has a very strict schedule outside of school. Shiro asks him at the start of every week how much time he’ll need to take on this week’s tasks. According to Keith’s estimation, Shiro divides his free time. Shiro also keeps track of the major assignments Keith has.

Keith had much more freedom before. But after he badly freaked out at the end of January, unable to cope with the stress, Shiro offered him to change their routine a bit. Keith, feeling guilty, exhausted and helpless, agreed.

Now, Keith is cocooned and sheltered from life. About five times a week, he goes out and fights his battles at the uni, at his practices and in study groups. Every time after that, he returns home, sheds his outside clothes and lets Shiro handle him.  
Keith sometimes tells Shiro that he must be weak - other people do their thing and study well without relying on their Dom to take all the other worries away. Shiro shrugs and says that they can’t know what those people’s support systems are. Maybe, their parents cook them a cake every time they get a B+. Maybe, they have five cats. Or write filthy fanfiction secretly. Who knows?

Shiro also says that each person’s needs are very different, and, for example, if someone offered Shiro to lead the life Keith leads, he’d decline without thinking.

“Well, if we speak about all subs out there who are in search of a Dom, lonely and untethered, then yes, you totally are in a privileged position, little boy,” - laughs Shiro one warm May evening, after Keith complains about his weakness for the hundredth time. They are cuddling on the living room couch, and Keith’s complaints are the only thing spoiling the idyll.

“You know I am happy to have you, Keith? And I am happy to be in a position where I can give you what you need. I love you.”

Shiro sounds genuinely worried: he doesn’t want Keith to think he’s a burden to Shiro. Keith knows that’s not how things are, but when he is so overwhelmed and powerless all the time, he feels like a burden on himself, let alone others. Hearing Shiro spell it out for him is comforting.  
Keith snuggles closer to his boyfriend and mentally thanks whatever deities there are for sending him Shiro.

“Love you too, Shiro,” - sighs Keith. - “You’re the best.”

“I try hard, baby,” - and Shiro kisses Keith’s head. - “Let’s take your straight jacket off now, slowly. I think it’s time to get ready for bed.”

“Yes, Shiro. May I go to sleep without a spanking?”

“Not in the mood?” - teases Shiro.

They both know there’s no way out of it.

Keith lies back and lets Shiro unbuckle him. He just wishes he could’ve stayed in this jacket and in this jelly-like state of mind longer. He doesn’t notice that the jacket is off until Shiro manhandles him into a standing position and gives a generous slap to his rear.

“Go read your book until I call for you,” - and Shiro sends him off with another loud slap.

Keith stumbles, straightens, thanks Shiro and hurries off to their bedroom. He didn’t even dream of getting to read today! He has to use the opportunity while it lasts!

 

With all ins and outs, Keith likes his new life. He hopes he will be able to go back to deciding more things for himself soon, but for now - this is the best for him.

At home, he doesn’t need to think. This is his safe haven. He only needs to do as Shiro says. It is much easier now when he’s always low on energy. Nowadays, he starts feeling submissive as soon as he enters the house; it’s like a new reflex. The door clicks shut after him - and Keith is ready to crawl after Shiro. It’s convenient, in a way - he doesn’t have to shift his attitude, breathe through it, shape his mind right to be a good, submissive boy for Shiro. Spares time and effort.

 

There is one new mental image of how Keith perceives himself now.  
Most of the time spent in Shiro’s care, Keith feels like a pretty little doll, only moving because Shiro turns the key in the hole in his back, winding up the springs. Keith feels incredibly grateful to Shiro for accepting the trouble of keeping Keith in check. Otherwise, Keith imagines, he would’ve been destined to hanging from a hook in a wall somewhere in a dark closet, until Shiro deemed him worthy to be taken out to the light. Just a doll, run down, unable to move a limb on its own.  
Keith doesn’t tell Shiro about this fantasy. Shiro may take it in the wrong way, first. It’s become Keith’s favourite secret game, second. When he tires of it, maybe, then, he’ll share with Shiro, but not now.

 

Today, Shiro has him strung out in the playroom. More specifically, Keith is hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. His feet can’t touch the ground, and it’s kind of scary, even if familiar. Shiro threatens to suspend Keith by his feet, upside down, soon, but Keith doesn’t feel comfortable with that yet, so it continues being a threat only.

Shiro circles Keith lazily, giving him random strikes with the flogger all over the torso. Keith likes it, likes it a lot. He doesn’t have to talk, he can just float, in all the senses of the word. Keith feels the tingling from the flogger as if the sensations arrive to him from somewhere else. He doesn’t flinch from the blows, only moans. Shiro praises him, and it’s all good.

Keith’s cock is free - Shiro took the cage off at the very start of their session. It must have been alarming, but Keith was too high already to worry about that.

Shiro leaves him be while he goes looking for something in the toy chest, and the mere moments of his absence are enough for Keith’s doll fantasy to return full force. In his head, the doll is not amusing its master anymore. He’s gone, so it will just hang here, entirely helpless, unable to…

Keith screams when Shiro’s lighter flogger connects with his cock. Reasonably, Keith is aware that it must have been a very weak hit, but damn it, Shiro knows how to pick a moment! Keith pants, trying to get control over his body that suddenly came alive with fresh pain. Awareness returns as well, and Keith is able to catch Shiro’s satisfied smirk before he moves out of his line of sight.

“Hush, baby, you know it doesn’t hurt at all yet,” - comes Shiro’s soft-spoken, calm voice somewhere from behind. - “I’ll tell you when my blows will be worth crying about.”

...When it’s time to cry, in Shiro’s opinion, Keith is hoarse from screaming and his wrists hurt from all the wiggling despite the nice restraints Shiro uses on him.

“Poor boy,” - says Shiro in dismay. - “Can’t even hang here calmly and take a little pain.”

Keith swallows fresh tears. He can bet it hasn’t been over ten minutes since the first strike on his cock has landed, but he is a mess and Shiro enjoys witnessing Keith’s hardships a little too much.

Shiro does something where Keith doesn’t see. Seems like a bottle of lube gets opened. Soon, Shiro comes to Keith and positions himself right in front of him. Their eyes are on the same level right now. Keith’s breath hitches. Shiro is so beautiful when he’s all in like that: predatory, dangerous, confident. Keith is going to let him do all he wants to him and ask for more.

Shiro pretends to be pondering something hard and then deciding to go with it. Keith’s heart rate picks up. Maybe, he’ll amend his previous statement: he can’t possibly want whatever Shiro is planning right now!

Shiro says, sweetly and pleasantly:  
“I’m willing to cheer you up, boy.”

That’s bad, that’s bad!

“Let’s make you come, what do you say?” - continues Shiro smoothly, and Keith sobs.

“No, please, Shiro, no!” - begs Keith knowing that any touch to his dick now will be torture. He wants an orgasm, but not like that - where pain will mostly outweigh pleasure for him. - “It hasn’t even been three weeks since my last orgasm! Please, Shiro, you don’t have to…”

It’s useless. Shiro tenderly closes Keith’s mouth with his hand. Keith seems to stop breathing entirely, lost in Shiro’s grey eyes.

“Colour, Keith?”

The hand comes off giving Keith enough time to whisper: “Green.”

Shiro smiles cruelly and cups his face again, drawing Keith into a kiss. It’s short but possessive, and Keith melts once again. Shiro observes Keith for a couple of seconds, as if looking for something (maybe, signs of hidden distress?), then, pleased with his observations, he taps at Keith’s lips with his index finger. Keith opens up obediently. Shiro puts two fingers inside Keith’s mouth, making it unable to close it fully. Too concentrated on Shiro playing with his tongue, Keith doesn’t notice how Shiro’s other, slicked up hand moves to hold Keith’s battered cock.

Keith inhales sharply at the feeling of Shiro’s palm encasing his sensitive member. Shiro indicates that Keith should look down. He even obligingly lifts Keith's cock for Keith to see. As expected, it’s red, hard and straining. Must be so tempting for Shiro. Keith swallows and prays that Shiro will let him off lightly.  
He knows it won’t happen, but a boy can hope

Shiro’s fingers make Keith unable to move his head how he wants. What’s really annoying, saliva starts collecting in the corners of his mouth and drip onto his neck and chest. It’s filthy, and they both know how much Keith dislikes the sensation. It’s lewd and shameful, and Keith has to make an effort to stay cool about it.

Meanwhile, Shiro starts playing with Keith’s slit, drawing high keening sounds out of Keith. Despite wanting to close his eyes (looking makes the anticipation ten times worse), Keith can’t stop watching Shiro’s hand on his dick. While Shiro is this careful, it almost feels nice.

The next moment, Shiro looks up and meets Keith gaze. Keith gulps. Shiro’s grey eyes watch him serenely.  
Then he smiles a little and answers Keith’s plea from before, his tone patient and a little bored:  
“Of course, I don’t have to make you come, baby boy. But I feel like you need to, today. Do you trust me?”

Immediately, Keith nods, making Shiro’s fingers in his mouse produce a distinctive squelch. Keith mentally cringes. It’s revolting, what’s there in this for Shiro? Watching Keith submit to the humiliation and enjoying the feeling of ownership? That’s… primitive! Keith hates how his whole lower face is wet now, how he can’t control his own bodily fluids. He whines around Shiro’s digits, and Shiro tuts at him.

Then, Shiro fondles Keith's cock a little more, lowering Keith’s guard down another notch. Keith could have relaxed fully due to this sensation alone, if not for the strong fingers currently exploring his palate and gums.

“Let’s give your little cock some happiness before it goes back into its prison, yeah?” - offers Shiro in that persuading tone of his after a little while. - “Don’t be scared, baby, it won’t hurt.”

That’s totally a lie! At Keith indignant noise, Shiro just shrugs. Keith huffs through his nose, earning himself a chastisement. Shiro scolds him in a very strict voice and then looks at Keith sharply, an evil half-smirk on his lips. It’s as if he is daring Keith to act out and ask for the real pain. Sure thing, Keith submits. He lowers his eyes demurely, eliciting Shiro’s approving hum. Keith is not in a masochistic mood today.

At the same moment, Shiro’s hand starts dispersing lube over the entire surface of Keith’s cock. Keith jerks and nearly bites down on Shiro’s fingers.

“Easy, boy. You don’t want to bite my fingers off, do you?”

Keith pants and shakes his head “no” as much as he can in his position. The touches to his member feel half-amazing, half-agonizing. Keith is quickly getting too aroused to think straight.

“Just as I thought. Don’t worry, I’ll soothe your dick with ice after I’m finished with it. It’ll be nice and numb when it returns to its cage. No pain at all.”

Through the haze in his head, Keith thinks that Shiro sounds too gleeful. He doesn’t finish the thought - Shiro starts stroking him hard and fast, and Keith loses all coherency while Shiro edges him several times and then treats him to one of the most painful orgasms he can remember.

 

 

A few days later, when Shiro chooses the costume for Keith for the oncoming evening, Keith asks him to let him wear the red skirt. Shiro agrees. Keith thinks that Shiro looks at him a bit strange after that as if contemplating something but forgets about this fact quickly.

The next few days, Keith notices how Shiro gives him more free time and that he doesn’t control his study routines as vigorously as he would have a week ago. It’s encouraging and so on time: Keith feels more coordinated and more confident. It’s a relief to feel like he is coming back to his usual self. Keith supposes that Shiro prefers him like that, too, even if he would never admit it aloud.

 

Then, a Monday comes, and Shiro tells him to get ready to his long-due punishment on Friday evening. Keith startles; he hasn’t earned any punishment recently. Shiro’s sly smile makes him think harder, and when it hits him, Keith groans helplessly. The New Year’s edging disaster! Of course, Shiro would never drop such a promise and not act upon it!

It’s rewarding to know that, while Shiro, most certainly, has delayed the discipline session because of Keith’s state of health, he deems Keith stable enough to proceed now. But holy crap, Keith would really prefer to apologize and forget about it entirely. If it was even an option. No, Keith knows that their routines are important for them. But he’s been under such strict control that he hasn’t earned himself a real punishment in eternity, and Keith hates the feeling of being reined in and corrected. It will be painful, with no chance of losing the touch with reality to reduce the pain, and humbling, in a way that Keith pretty much doesn’t like. He’s going to hate every second of it!

The week is long and gloomy. Shiro treats him like a spooked horse. Keith’s canteen-buddy (that same girl who now frequently asks for his love-advice) even worries that there’s some “trouble in paradise”, as she calls it. To assuage her worries, Keith tells her that his boyfriend wants to have a serious conversation with him on the weekend, and that’s all. The waiting is stressful, though. This only makes the girl more worried. Keith doesn’t even know how to react when she says that if his boyfriend wants to split up she’ll always be there for Keith and provide moral support. Mentally, Keith marvels at her sudden generosity. Aloud, he reassures her it’s not the case, but she still looks unconvinced when they head to their respective lecture halls at the end of lunch.

Days go by, Keith’s feelings on the matter notwithstanding, and Friday finally rolls in. Keith wished for it to come sooner and to never come, in turns. He wakes up and walks to the uni with a sense of quiet dread, Shiro’s parting little smiles the opposite of being helpful.

Keith comes home early (a lucky coincidence). Immediately, he is ordered to undress fully and take his place on a pillow at the table in the dining room. Dressed in his ever-present collar and his cock-cage only, Keith is fed dinner in slow bites. It’s a humiliating experience for him, and Shiro knows it. Even if it would have looked like caretaking at the time and Keith would have accepted it without protest, Shiro hasn’t tried feeding Keith even once during Keith’s “delicate” phase since it would have brought no merit. After the meal is over, Shiro gently cleans Keith’s mouth with a napkin and sends him to take a nap in the bedroom. Keith behaves and does as he is told.

When he lies down under the comforter, he shivers from the faint feeling of Shiro’s fingers at his lips. He’s been fed dinner and sent to bed like a child. Keith doesn’t feel like rebelling or pettily showing his displeasure by ruining his nap. It just feels deeply disconcerting. Keith can’t help but think what Shiro might do to him later and still ends up falling asleep without noticing.

Shiro wakes him up half an hour later. Keith is a little groggy when Shiro tugs him to the living room and gives him a cup of tea. Keith sits in Shiro’s lap and comes back to his senses. Shiro kisses his head and murmurs that he loves him, and Keith whispers it back like it’s a secret. The feeling of safety that always comes with Shiro’s presence, increases tenfold.

Then Keith is ordered to take a quick shower, and it gives Keith more energy needed to feel alive.

When Keith is finished with showering, he is called back to the living room. There, on the same table, he was cutting the snowflakes out, lie his clothes (he can already see a white blouse and the long blue pleated skirt) and a coil of simple hemp rope. Shiro wordlessly orders him to get dressed, so Keith does. Turns out, there are also stockings and a garter belt (also in white). Shiro mercifully helps him with the latter.

As soon as Keith is dressed, Shiro tells him his plan:

“Now, as you are all pretty, I’ll tie you up and put you on the table.”

What!? No!

“I’ll try to make your bindings not very restrictive so that you can spend as long as you need up there, baby.”

That’s not happening. Keith is not going up there. Please, no.

Shiro throws a plush coverlet over the table and then puts a long, firm pillow in the middle of it. That’s where Keith’s pelvis will go, supposedly. Please, let Shiro change his mind in the last second.

Keith watches Shiro prepare the place of his punishment with growing discomfort. He doesn’t want to be out there. Up on the table, trussed up in rope over his cute costume, his ass up and smarting - it will be the epitome of embarrassment. There’s no one to see him there, but Shiro, reassures Keith himself. Shiro will be careful with him, there’s nothing to be afraid of…

Shiro’s hands return to Keith’s body, caressing his sides, kneading his shoulders, pinching him here and there. The tension leaves slowly, Keith is still intimidated by the sight of the table where his sorry ass is going to get its due, but it’s more bearable. Soon, Shiro deems him calm enough; that’s when the ropes come into play.

Shiro binds Keith’s body in a turtle-shell pattern, then ties his arms loosely to his sides. While he works, he continues gliding his hands over Keith’s torso lovingly. It’s all very soothing, but Keith can’t relax as he would have during any usual session. The oncoming punishment is looming over him. It’s right there, it’s going to start so very soon, and these last few minutes of preparation stretch torturously. It’s a punishment in itself.

When the tie is done, Shiro looks Keith over from head to toe. Keith flushes under his scrutiny. He’s dressed flirty and light; it’s almost an anime-style sailor suit. His skirt covers his stocking-clad ankles. The rope doesn’t feel restrictive; Keith is allowed small arm movements, even.

All this feels like a certain message. Keith can almost hear it said in Shiro’s voice: “Air-headed little boys can’t be given too much responsibility, but we can’t treat them too harshly, as well. With utmost care, but very strictly, that’s how we discipline naughty little boys here…”  
Shiro’s condescending smile only confirms Keith’s thoughts.

Then Shiro picks Keith up like he weighs nothing and gingerly puts him on his stomach on the table. He positions him exactly how he wants him, moving him in slow increments here and there. Just like Keith predicted, it’s with his ass lifted up high by the pillow. Shiro even adds a smaller one right under Keith’s crotch, for certainty. One more pillow goes under Keith’s neck so that it doesn’t strain unnecessarily. Shiro meticulously disperses the skirt on the pillows and the table, so that it looks presentable. Keith feels a blush creeping on his cheeks at that. Just like he “wanted”, all trussed-up and helpless. Then, Shiro ties Keith’s legs under the knees together. The rope is not tough on his skin like that, through the fabric of his clothes. Keith thinks longingly how on a usual day this position and these ropes would make him feel so nice and floaty by now, and how it’s his fault that this beautiful scene will go all kinds of unhappy for him. Meanwhile, Shiro finishes tying his ankles together. His feet are put on their own little pillow, at that. Keith shivers when he thinks what this might mean for him.  
Then, Shiro flips the hem of Keith’s skirt up, so that it exposes his rear, framed by the garter belt. Keith’s breathing picks up. Shiro’s palm touches his left ass cheek, and then, without any warning, lands heavily square centre. Keith jerks in his bonds. Only one slap, and he already feels the depth of his vulnerability: he’s wiggling like a worm, unable to stop Shiro from doing anything to him. He can’t even see Shiro like this when he is not directly in front of Keith’s face, maybe, just a little bit of him in his peripheral vision if he gets lucky.

Shiro’s words cut deep when he starts the inevitable “talk”. Keith knows that what happened before the New Year wasn’t a catastrophe, but Shiro was not amused at all. Keith would even say he was disappointed in Keith. Shiro definitely wanted to be over with this punishment much, much earlier, while Keith’s transgression was fresh in their memories. He delayed it only because of Keith. They have talked about it, briefly, and Keith has apologized that same evening, but the case was not closed. But it will be, when Shiro is done with Keith today.

“Keith, you know I am not angry at you. But I promised you we’ll address this issue. That day, let’s remember how it went. I recall ordering you to hold off that orgasm, and you did the exact opposite. Is that right?”

“Yes, Sir,” - replies Keith. His voice comes out a little gravelly.

“And why did you do that?” - implores Shiro.

“I assumed you wanted me to come. So that you could… punish me for it, Sir.”

Shiro hums and pats Keith’s naked butt.

“I thought we were over assuming a long while ago. Seems like I was mistaken, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Sir!”

Another slap over Keith’s butt; Keith manages to accept it with more dignity, this time.

“Do I leave the impression of a mean Dom who taunts their subs and wants them to guess what he really expects from them while he may ask anything else?”

Shiro’s big hands groping his ass cheeks roughly, and a few more heavy slaps.

“No, Sir!”

“Then what will you do the next time I order you to abstain from coming?”

“I will do that, Sir!”

“Oh, yeah? Keith, you told me you can’t stave it off back then. And then you just stopped trying.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I will hold on as much as I can.”

“You do that,” - advises Shiro. - “Now to the matter of your actual punishment. You don’t think that lying here in the middle of the living room on top of a stack of pillows will be it?”

“No, Sir!” - exclaims Keith.

Shiro hums, and a dozen of spanks lands on Keith’s butt, distracting him from feeling too much shame over the lewd picture he is presenting. The blows start to really sting.

“That’s right, dear, you have a whole evening ahead of you. First of all, I’ll give you time to get used to your position while I go to the kitchen to fetch some much-needed ingredients. Your ass will be in plain view from there, baby. I hope you will enjoy your time of waiting. And after I return… Well, let’s leave it until then, I suppose. That’ll make it more interesting for you.”

With that, Shiro leaves. Keith can hear him doing something in the kitchen: there’s the sound of the fridge being opened and closed, the clinking of cutlery, the water tab running. Then, there’s just silence. That’s when Keith’s position starts to get to him, again. He feels so exposed and indecent like that. He’s been naughty, and now he is displayed for everyone to see. He feels ashamed for needing a reminder in such a humiliating way. Keith is thankful that his caged cock is hidden by that soft pillow, at least; it feels even worse when Shiro accentuates his forced chastity during punishments. Keith clothes his eyes, remembering how he decided he was smarter than Shiro’s orders, and even that cage couldn’t prevent him from being disrespectful to Shiro’s rules. He deserves this.

Keith doesn’t notice when Shiro returns to the table. A gentle touch to his hair brings Keith back to the present.

“You with me, baby?” - asks Shiro warmly.

Keith nods. His eyes are wet. When did it happen?

“Oh, dear. That’s OK, you’re OK, Keith. I’m not even angry. What’s the matter?”

Shiro’s warm fingers collect the moist from Keith’s eyes. Keith finds his words, after some struggle:

“I just thought… how it was very stupid of me, to disobey you like that.”

“Shh, dear. It wasn’t stupid. We all make mistakes. But yours are special, aren't they?”

“Why?”

“Because you trusted me with correcting you for them.”

Keith smiles despite himself. With Shiro close to him again, he immediately feels lighter. He’s been forgiven long ago, and he only has to take his discipline. Then, it’ll be all over. The scariest part – the waiting – is over. Keith won’t have time to overthink things when the spanking begins.

A minute later, Keith feels how Shiro parts his cheeks and starts lubing up his asshole; very soon, a finger slips inside. Keith tries not to tense. This treatment may end up in a wide range of punishments; he doesn’t even want to guess. Keith takes deep breaths and steels himself: this will totally be uncomfortable, but there’s no need to be frightened. Is there?...

Some blunt thing replaces Shiro’s finger. It doesn’t feel like a vibrator would, or a plug… One more second, and the burning sensation leaves no place for wondering: it’s a ginger root. No-no-no-no-no!

“What do we say when someone takes care of us, hmm, Keith?”

“Thank you, Shiro!” - pants Keith. He wants to beg for mercy, but Shiro’s next phrase rules out this possibility:

“And please, refrain from begging today.”

With that, Shiro covers Keith’s ass with the skirt again and leaves for the couch.

Keith can feel how the outer end of the ginger catches on his skirt, and the image of the root protruding through its folds makes Keith flush with embarrassment anew. With every passing second, the hellish burn from the ginger only intensifies. Soon, Keith finds himself whimpering and trying to squirm to alleviate the ache. Every little move only adds to it, though. Keith tries to just breathe through the pain, just lie there and take it, but it hurts so damn much that he simply can’t stay still.

There are tears in Keith’s eyes again when Shiro comes to relieve him from the god-awful root. Keith sobs when Shiro carefully tugs it out. It’s so much better without it! But the residual itch and burn won’t go away anytime soon. Keith will feel it for the rest of the session, in the very least.

“That’s my brave boy! Starting his punishment on a bright note,” - coos Shiro, his fingers tapping over Keith abused hole. For the good measure, Shiro slaps him there two or three times, right where it hurts the most, and Keith sniffles. It’s unfair, using ginger and then spanking his hole! Unfair! And horrible!

Let’s be glad, thinks Keith, that the worst part is over already.

But of course, Shiro wouldn’t disappoint him like that.

It starts with the hairbrush. His ass gets a rigorous treatment. Shiro concentrates on its middle, unobscured by the straps holding his stockings. This Keith knows how to take. He lies still and keeps his asscheeks relaxed. His poor asshole doesn’t stop aching, adding a little to each blow.

Then, the straps attached to the garter come undone and Shiro says, as if to himself:

“This butt looks so sore already. A little lotion will make it all better.”

Keith tenses. That’s not good. That’s not good!

True to his word, Shiro lotions Keith’s ass generously. Keith can’t help but sigh when it soothes the sting (even his truly sore crack receives a swipe, though followed by another spank).

Shiro takes a second to let the lotion soak in a little and announces a bit later:  
“Now, another matter entirely. All wet and glistening. That’ll feel much better for you, Keith.”

Before Keith can process what Shiro means, the hairbrush comes back with full force. Keith cries out in shock: the sting increased tenfold and it hurts so much worse.

Shiro doesn’t use more force than before; the lotion does half the work for him. Smack!  
Smack!  
Smack!  
Keith’s ass is on fire. And that’s not even the middle of it.

Somewhere along the way, Keith stockings come down, revealing his thighs. Another firm pillow goes under his pelvis, elevating it more, making the target for Shiro’s blows even bigger.

Then come the bath brush and the long, thin paddle. Shiro proudly demonstrates them to Keith before proceeding. Each is immensely painful in its unique way, and Shiro alternates them masterfully.

“That’s a nice little ass, so tight and squirmy,” - praises Shiro. - “So nicely red now, too. Let’s add more lotion, baby, so that it stays healthy.”

Another generous application of the lotion. Shiro even assures Keith that he won’t bruise as heavily thanks to it; as if Keith cares at the moment!

Keith almost wails when the paddle falls down on the freshly “softened” skin of his butt and upper thighs. It’s when he really, really wants to beg and has to think about Shiro’s words from before with despair. Each sound spank leaves him gasping and whimpering, fighting against the urge to cover himself, to squirm away from the pain. Keith gets more vocal. He’d bite on the pillow but he’d only get scolded. So he just complains to Shiro after every other strike, like the whiney boy he is.

“Ah! Hurts, Shiro!

“Yeah, it’s supposed to. You are being disciplined, remember?”

“Owie! Yes, Sir!” - a “please” is just waiting to jump from Keith’s tongue.

“You’re being so good, Keith. Be patient. You know I need to take care of you,” - says Shiro, meticulously working Keith’s left ass cheek over with the bath brush.

“Ouch, ah, ah, ah, Shiro!”

“Almost done here, baby. Behave for me,” - scolds Shiro when Keith nearly falls from his mountain of pillows in his struggling. He is put back up, and his already well-punished asshole gets several harsh spanks as a penance.

“Yes, Shiro, I will. I will! Please, no more there! Ah! Ah!”

Back to his thighs. The paddle seems to be catching his entire backside, and it throbs in pain.

“That’s what misbehaving boys get for their trouble. Lots of spanks, baby, lots of mean, painful spanks so that it will hurt to sit for a week. Your night-time spankings will be so much more effective than usual, too.”

“Ouch! Ah, ah, ah, Shiro, please!”

“No begging for bad, naughty boys like you,” - reminds Shiro. He puts the instruments of torture to the side and comes over to Keith’s head to cleans up his face from the excessive snot and drool.

“Just look at you,” – and Shiro shakes his head, as if in disbelief.

Shiro pets Keith’s hair and walks back to his “work area”. He admires Keith’s ass, plays with his smarting asshole a little, rubbing a dollop of lotion into it with the pad of his thumb (he just can’t have enough of tormenting it, thinks Keith in dismay) and also, talks.

“Now, baby boy, was it worth it? Don’t forget, your naughtiness brought you where you are.”  
Shiro leaves his ass be, and Keith sighs in relief.

“Just look at you,” – repeats Shiro. – “Wound up in ropes, your asshole burning, your ass cheeks and thighs red and hot to the touch, your pretty face a mess. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, Shiro! I won’t do that again! I’ll be a good boy for you, I promise! Please...”

“Shush, none of it!”

Another spank directly over his oversensitive crack, and Keith nearly shouts from the bright flare of pain. He’s almost glad that Shiro returns to the regular implements; at least, those don’t get applied to his poor asshole. It suffered enough, in Keith’s eyes.

For the last few blows, Shiro uses the bath brush. He wields it expertly to hit the places where Keith’s butt meets his thighs, and Keith wails every time the wooden surface of the brush meets his skin.

Then, Shiro gives him some time to recover. He even helps to rub out the sting while Keith sniffles pathetically and promises he’ll be good over and over.

When he feels a little better, Keith notices that he’s hiccupping and his throat is sore. As if reading his thoughts, Shiro offers him a drink through a straw. Then, he unties him, carefully massaging his sore muscles. The dishevelled stockings come off fully. Keith doesn’t assume that the punishment is over - Shiro would’ve said so. He still hopes.

“Thank you, Sir,” - Keith remembers to say, startling a laugh out of Shiro.

“You’re welcome, baby,” - answers Shiro, repositioning Keith on the table so that he lies more comfortably. Only the small pillow under his crotch and the pillow under Keith’s bare feet stay in place. Shiro also pulls the skirt down again, and it’s not nice on Keith’s irritated skin. Keith hisses and receives a heavy slap on the butt for that.

“Don’t be so whiney, Keith. You have more to endure,” - scolds him Shiro.

Once more, Keith is left on the table, alone. He feels like putty; he’s already exhausted and he really hopes that it’ll be over soon. He can take stock of what he feels, finally. His channel is still very sore; his ass is all hot and it pulsates in time with his heartbeat; his whole body feels heavier than it should.

Shiro returns sooner than Keith expected. He shows Keith the next torture instrument he’s going to use: thin, even birches. Keith’s eyes go wide. Is this… for his feet?

Keith closes his eyes and sobs. He won’t be able to take it.

“Keith?”

Keith meets Shiro’s worried gaze.

“You alright there?”

“Yes, Shiro. But I can’t anymore - not the birches!”

“Do you want to safeword?” - asks Shiro seriously.

Keith thinks about it. It’s tempting now that Shiro has mentioned this as an option. He thinks about how bad he really feels - he knows he can try to take a bit more. Actually, he wouldn’t have thought about safewording on his own. He’s just aching and miserable and wants to climb off the damned table, ultimately, and cuddle with Shiro.

“I will safeword it if I need to,” - promises Keith.

“OK. Then get ready, baby.”

Shiro helps Keith to lie perfectly straight. It’s more comfortable when he can hug the pillow under his head.

“Such a pretty boy. With the skirt on, no one would even tell that this ass had taken a serious thrashing,” - murmurs Shiro, gliding his hand over the skirt’s folds. - “Only I will know that it’s red all over, that my boy has been so brave just for me, took such a long punishment just for me…”

Shiro walks over to Keith’s unbound feet.

It’s going to be a struggle to keep them on the pillow, realises Keith. If he doesn’t succeed, Shiro will think that it’s too much. It shouldn’t happen. Keith’s competitive side comes out immediately: he won’t let Shiro down. Keith steels himself and prepares for the worst.

“I’m going to give you ten strikes on the soles of your feet. I need to be really careful here, that’s why I think I’m just going to hold your feet down myself.”

Shiro’s hand can easily hold both Keith’s ankles at once. Not only will it be just ten strikes, but Shiro won’t expect him to hold the position on his own. Keith feels completely calm immediately. He doesn’t have to do anything other than continue enduring. Shiro will control everything for him.

The display of Shiro’s strength has an undesired side-effect: Keith feels how his cock is valiantly trying to harden in the cage. Keith sighs; there’s no chance it's going to participate in any sexual activities today, tomorrow or maybe even the next week.

The birching hurts like hell; Keith fights against Shiro’s hold, all in vain. He quickly forgets about numbers and succumbs to the sensation of having his soles birched. It’s so much worse than a usual spanking, and Keith is so happy he’s getting only ten.

Surprising even himself, Keith starts thanking Shiro after every stroke.

Keith falls so deep that when he readies himself for the next blow and it never comes, he can’t believe that it’s over for real.

But it is.

Keith’s tired, sweaty, sore body is gingerly lifted in the air and brought to the couch where Shiro cuddles him and praises him and Keith can just cling to Shiro until he calms down.

“Do you want a bath?” - asks Shiro between kisses to Keith’s cheeks and nose.

“A shower, maybe?”

“Can you even stand?”

“On my tiptoes? And you will hold the rest of my weight?”

Shiro sighs heavily.

“Well, I’ll just make you sit down on your ass if you get too slippery to hold you,” - decides Shiro and lifts Keith up again, bridal-carry. Keith giggles.

Showering, indeed, is a tricky affair. Keith is lucky that his soles don’t hurt half as much as his ass; he has a suspicion that Shiro hit him so that the sting was great, but the actual impact was minimal. They manage to get clean (Keith poor ass channel, too), and then Keith somehow manages to convince Shiro to fuck his mouth. Shiro allows him to get on his knees right there, on the wet tile. His ass and thighs ache when Keith puts any weight on them, Keith's own cock throbs in its cage between his legs. He’s tired and weary, but at the same time, content.

It’s incredibly satisfying that Shiro lets himself be seduced. Keith knows that his punishments arouse Shiro, that he finds Keith’s reddened ass immensely erotic. But Shiro almost never indulges himself. Of course, it’s for Keith, too: Keith is elated from the opportunity to serve Shiro’s pleasure after he’s been properly disciplined and put in place. He’s calm, he’s safe, Shiro has fulfilled a long-due promise to him and fully forgiven Keith for his misdeeds. Shiro is being careful when he slowly fucks into Keith’s mouth, mindful of his sore throat. Already on edge, he comes fairly quickly, with a heavy groan, making Keith feel immensely grateful to him for allowing anything sexy so soon after a serious punishment.

Afterwards, they have late-night tea with biscuits, and Shiro now caters to Keith’s whims, instead of causing him pain.

It comes to Keith’s mind that it’s funny how Shiro does more housework than Keith while Keith is his live-in 24/7 sub. Keith promises himself to do more when he’s finished with studying.

To keep up the tradition, Shiro gives Keith a few very light slaps on his smarting bum before bed. Keith yelps after each one but diligently stays put on Shiro’s lap.

They slip under the covers, and Shiro strokes his back and his hair, so that Keith is relaxed and drifting off to sleep. In his haze, Keith realises that Shiro is whispering to him. He may be thinking that Keith is out already:

“Oh baby, it’s your lucky day. I planned on giving your asshole a strike or two with the birch. And I really wanted to put a vibrator inside you during one of the pauses…”

Keith shivers involuntarily and feels how Shiro’s grip on his shoulder tightens.  
It sounds scary, but at the same time - exciting.

“You have to do it,” - slurs Keith. - “When it’s not… in punishment.”

“If you say so, sleepy boy,” - laughs Shiro. - “I’ll ask you again tomorrow. Or I won’t ask: it doesn’t really matter what you think here.”

Keith feels his traitorous dick twitch in interest. Keith groans.

“Just go to sleep, Shiro, not everyone here had an orgasm an hour ago!” - he mumbles.

Shiro kisses him again and whispers into Keith’s ear: “Not everyone here has to be a sweet, chaste boy all the time and pay a penalty when he’s not.” Then Shiro rolls on his side and pretends to be asleep in seconds.

Keith fumes silently on his side of the bed. Shiro has done it on purpose! What an asshole! Not only can’t Keith turn on his back to sleep, but he also has to deal with his denied dick now!

But being agitated won’t help his cause. Keith makes an attempt at self-soothing. It’s been not more than two weeks, he tells himself. You can wait it out. It’s not that bad…

Keith ends up imagining how his butt will feel tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and on Monday.

Oh, he won’t be gloomy on Monday. He’ll be just peachy. His friend will be so glad for him she won’t notice Keith squirming on his still-healing rump on the hard seats, thinks Keith, falling asleep.

He dreams of Shiro whipping his asshole while Keith holds his own asscheeks apart for him. Keith is completely naked, save for his collar. He’s on a table again, on his knees, his asshole almost on Shiro’s eye level. Somehow, it all happens in the university canteen (it doesn’t shock the dream-Keith), and everyone is watching, rapt, how Shiro’s riding crop hits Keith on his most intimate part again and again. Keith feels deeply ashamed but also glad that after he fucked something up Shiro is there to correct him. Surprisingly for himself, Keith doesn’t wake up screaming when Shiro produces a thick ginger root and starts pushing it into Keith hole while the public cheers and laughs at Keith’s squirming. He just opens his eyes to the darkness of the bedroom and, for several long moments, can’t understand where he is. Shiro’s even breathing next to him confirms that everything is OK. Keith is ready to weep from relief. He won’t let anyone know about this dream, ever!

Keith snuggles close to Shiro and decides to give sleep a second try. He hopes he forgets his nightmare before he is forced by his conscience to contemplate its meaning. The scene in the canteen - it won’t ever happen. In real life, Shiro doesn’t want to fig Keith in a room full of strangers. Does he?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun!
> 
> Please, tell me what you think in the comments!  
> It's extremely important!)))
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can contact me here:  
> on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
